serial101_arquivosfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Adaptações
# 24 Horas (Fox) Jack Bauer A Academia de Titãs (Studio B Productions e Nelvana) Archie Atlanta Cronos Harry Jay Neil Odie Theresa Adaptações CTHULHU Fixer 66 Lightside (Poder X) Lorenian Lindomar - O Sub-Zero Brasileiro Oester - Deusa da vida e fertilidade Adaptações de D&D Allanan - A Shaman Algoz Anão Protetor Arqueiro Arcano Cassandra – A Atormentada Cérbero Dançarino das Sombras Modelo: Os Elfos Silyrii Modelo: Shadow Race Observador Selly - A Feiticeira Skay - Lord da Floresta Sidney - A Catfolk Ninja Thannys - O Rastreador Zafirah - A Ladra Aladdin (Disney) Aladdin O Gênio Mirage Akira Kaneda Tesuo AngelicKitty Blazing Vortex Cassandra Witch Asterix - O Gaulês (RCB) Asterix Obelix Panoramix Assassin's Creed (Ubbisoft) Altair Asura's Wrath (Capcon) Asura Avatar (Nickelodeon) Aang - o Avatar Appa Azula Katara Mai Sokka Suki Tio Iron Ty Lee Toph Bei Fong Zuko Aventureiros Pulp Arqueólogo Aventureiro Detetive Particular Espírito que Anda Femme Fatale Herói de Capa e Espada Homem de Ação Mésmero Policial Durão Rainha das Selvas Vigilante das Sombras B A Batalha do Apocalipse (Nerd Books) Ablon Ben 10 (Cartoon Network) Ben 10 Ben 10.000 Ben 10 AF Formas Alienígenas do Ben * Alien X * Aquático * Besta * Bola de Canhão * Chama * Clone * Diamante * Fantasmático * Gigante * Humongossauro * Insectóide * Massa Cinzenta * Mega Olhos * Quatro Braços * Ultra T * XLR8 Encantrix Gwen Tennyson - Luck Girl Gwendoly Tennyson Gwen AF Kevin 11 Kevin 11.000 Kevin AF Vilgax “Vovô Max” Bomberman (Hudson) Bomberman Buffy - A Caça Vampiros (Warner) Angel Buffy Faith C Caça-Fantasmas (Warner) & Os Novos Caça-Fantasmas (Warner) Eduardo Rivera Dr. Egon Spengler Garrett Miller Geléia Janine Melnitz Kylie Griffin Dr. Peter Venkman Dr. Raymond 'Ray' Stantz Roland Jackson Winston Zeddemore Capitão Planeta (DiC Entertainment) Capitão Planeta Gaia Gi (ou Gee) Kwame Linka Ma-Ti Wheeller Castlevania (Konami) Uma Aventura Nas Trevas Os Heróis Linha do Tempo Clãs de Castlevania Albus Alucard Clarlotte Aulin Castlevania, o castelo vivo de Drácula Death Drácula Jonathan Morris Julius Belmont Loretta Lecarde Maria Renard Shanoa Soma Cruz Stella Lecarde Vampire Hunter Uma palavra sobre a Vampire Killer Yoko Belnades Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Conrad) Controle de Cosmo Ikki de Fênix Seiya de Pégasus Caverna do Dragão (TSR) Caverna do Dragão - Artigo Bobby Diana Eric Hank Presto Sheila Tiamat Vingador Cells at Work (Hataraku Saibou) Cancer Cell Chaotic (4 Kids) Kaz - KidChaor Peyton - PeytonicMaster Sarah - Chaotikween Tom - MajorTom Chapolin Colorado (Televisa) Chapolin Colorado – o Polegar Vermelho Code Lyoko (Moonscope) Energia - Regra da Casa Aelita Jerery Odd Ulrich Yumi Willian X.A.N.A.'s Warrior Maya - Personagem Original Combo Ranges (Yabu Productions) Fox - Combo Ranger Vermelho Como Treinar Seu Dragrão (Dreamworks) Astrid Banguela Soluço Tempestade Conan - O Bárbaro (Marvel/Image) Conan O Corvo Eric Draven - O Corvo Creepie (Discovery) Creepie Creecher D Danny Phanton (Nickelodeon) Arsenal Fenton Danni Phanton Danny Phanton Dan Phanton Ember McLain Modelo: Meio-Fantasma Sam Skulker DC Files (Warner) Andrew Bennett (I, Vampire) Ajax (Caçador de Marte) Aquaman Arqueiro Verde Asa Noturna Azbat Bane Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) Batman (Ano Um) Batman (Bruce Wayne) Batman (Terry McGinnis) Caçadora Canário Negro II Cara de Barro Cavaleiro Andante Charada Ciborg Coringa Demônio Azul Desafiador Doutor Destino Doutor Meia-Noite Duas Caras Era Venenosa Espantalho Estelar Etrigan - O Demônio Exterminador F.A.I.X.A. Flash Garota Maravilha Gladiador Dourado Guardião de Manhattan Harley Quinn Homem-Gato Jim Gordon John Constantine Jonah Hex Kid Flash (Bart Allen) Killer Croc Lady Shiva Lanterna Verde (Kyle) Lex Luthor Lex Luthor (Com Armadura) Mary Seward – Mary, Queen of Blood Mister Freeze Mulher Gato Mulher Maravilha Mulher-Bala Nuclear Nuclear - Ronald Raymond Nuclear - Professor Martin Stein Oráculo Pingüim Pistoleiro Poderosa Prometheus Questão Ra’s Al Ghul Mutano/Rapaz Fera Ravena Ressurreição Robin (Tim Drake) Roleta Sideral Sinestro Sr. Incrível Superboy Supergirl Supergirl II - Matrix Superman Talia Al Ghul Tornado Vermelho Zatanna Dc Universo Animado (Warner) Abelha Aqualad Aqualad II Argenta Artermis Asa Noturna Billy Numeroso Bushido Cérebro Ciborg Chapéu Chip Devastadora Dr. Luz Estelar Estrela Negra Estrela Vermelha Fixit Fusão a Frio Gear Geo-força Gnarrk Jericó Jinx Kardiak Lince Kid Flash Kid Flash II Kid Wykkyd Kitten Kole Madame Rouge Magenta Mamute Manchester Black Miss Martian Monsieur Mallah Mumbo Mutano Nya-Nya Ravena Ricardito Robin Robin III She-bang Sina Slade Superboy Superboy (Young Justice) Super Choque Super Gêmeos Terra Terra in Slade Armor X Zoológica Dead Space (Visceral Games) Isaac Clarke Ellie Langford Dexter (Showtime) Dexter "Dex" Morgan Srg. James Doakes Digimon (Toei & Bandai) Remamon Rukia Doctor Who (BBC) Dalek O Doutor Rory Willians Weeping Angel Arthur Rest (oc) Dragon Ball (Conrad) Goku Duke Nuke (3D Realms) Duke Nuke E F F-Zero (Nintendo) Capitão Falcon Fabulas (DC Vertigo) Bigby Wolf Fantasma Fantasma Final Fantasy (Square) Sephiroth Fringe (Fox) Agente Fansworth, Astrid Agente Danham, Olivia Peter Bishop Dr. Bishop, Walter Fullmetal Alchemist (JBC) Alphonse Elric Edward Elric Scar G Get Backers Ban Mido - O Mestre do Jangan Ginji Amano – Imperador Relâmpago Haruki Emishi – Joker do Sangue Fresco Hevn – A Negociadora Himiko Kudou – A Dama Venenosa Juubei Kakei – Mestre das Agulhas Voadoras Kazuki Fuchouin – Mestre dos Fios Kiyuoji Kagame – O Homem da Cidade da Babilônia Kuroudo Akabane - Dr. Jackal Makubex Sakura Kakei Shido Fuyuki – Mestre das Feras Takuma Fudou – O Iluminado God Of War (Sony) Kratos H H2O (Nickelodeon) Charlote Cléo Drica Léo Nanda Halo (Microsoft) Cortana Spartan IV The Master Chief Hancock (Columbia Pictures) Jonh Hancock Harry Potter (Rocco) Harry Potter (Ano Um) Harry Potter Hermione Jean Granger (Ano Um) Hermione Jean Granger Ronald “Rony” Weasley (Ano Um) Ronald “Rony” Weasley A mágica do mundo de Harry Potter Hellboy (Dark Horse) Abraham "Abe" Sapiens Hellboy Liz Sherman Hora de Aventura (Cartoon Network) A Terra de Ooo - Artigo Finn - O Humano Jake - O Cão Princesa Jujuba Marceline - A Rainha Vampiro Princesa Chama I Os Impossíveis (Hanna-Barbera) Coil, o Homem-Mola Homem Fluido Múlti-Homem Os Impossíveis inFamous (Sony) Cole McGrath Inu Yasha (Conrad) Inu Yasha Kagome Kikyo Kouga Miroke Sango Lord Sesshoumaru Invasion America (Dreamworks) David Carter J Jake Long (Disney) Caçador Haley Long “Kid Dragon” Jake Long “American Dragon” Rosa/Caçadora Jornada nas Estrelas (MGM) James T. Kirk K Karate Kid (Warner) Daniel San Sr. Miyagi Kid Icarus (Nitendo) Pit Kirby (Nitendo) Kirby Kingdom Hearts(Disney e Square) Riku Sora Kim Possible (Disney) Adrena Lynn BBs Assassinas Bonnie Rockwaller Camille Leon Dr. Drakken DNAmy Duff Killigan Electronique Eric Drakken Fukushima Han Stopplable Hego Hirotaka Kim Possible Mego Modelo: Aluno da Escola Yamanouchi Modelo: Syntrodrone Padrão Monique Motor Ed Punho de Macaco Ron Stoppable Rufus Señor Senior, Sr. Señor Senior, Jr. Sensei Mestre Shego Team Impossible Tweebs Wade Load Warhawk Warmonga Werego Twins Will Du Yori K.N.D. (Warner) Número Um Número Dois Número Três Número Quatro Número Cinco Kyle XY (Warner) Kyle XY L Left 4 Dead (Valve) Gunslinger Exterminador Infectado Riot Gunner Sniper Legados de Loriean Número Quarto Número Seis Henri Modelo: Lorieano Love Hina (JBC) Haruka Kanako Kaolla Keitaro Kitsune Motoko M Mass Effect (bio-ware) Modelos Raciais Asari Drell Geth Humanos Quarian Krogan Salarian Turian Personagens Commander Shepard EDI "Jack" Tali'Zorah nar Rayya MacGyver - Profissão Perigo Angus MacGyver Mario Bros. (Nintendo) Luigi Mario Yoshi Martin Mystery (Maraton) Daiana Lombard Java das Cavernas Martin Mystery Marvel Files (Marvel) Abutre Adam X Alex Wilder Alfazema (Capanga Heroico) Arcanjo Avalanche Barão Zemo Bispo Blink Blob Cable Câmara Capitão América Capitão Bretanha Cavaleiro da Lua Caveira Vermelha Chase Stein Ciclope Coisa Colossus Dani Moonstar Deadpool Decompositor Demolidor Dente de Sabre Destrutor Dominó Doutor Destino Doutor Octopus Duende Verde Elektra Elixir Elsa Boodstone Encantor Encantor II Estrela Polar Faísca Fanático Feiticeira Escarlate Fênix (Jean Grey) Fênix (Rachel Summers) Fera Feromona Forge Fortão Gambit Gata Negra Gavião Arqueiro Gertrude Yorkes Groxo Homem Absorvente Homem Aranha (Peter Parker) Homem Aranha (Miquel O’Hara) Homem Areia Homem de Ferro Homem de Gelo Homem Formiga Homem Múltiplo Hulk Icarus Jean Grey Jessica Jones Jubileu Justiceiro Karolina Dean Klara Prast Lapide Lince Negra Longshot Luke Cage Lupina Mach IV Magneto Mancha Solar Mary Jane Watson Medula Mercenário Mercúrio Mercury Mímico (Exilados) Míss Marvel Míssil Mística Molly Hayes Motoqueiro Fantasma Mulher Invisível NIck Fury - Diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. Nico Minoru Noturna Noturno Omega Vermelho Pantera Negra Pedreira Pique Piro Pó Polaris Prodígio Professor X Psylocke Puck Punho de Ferro Rainha Branca Rei do Crime Sábia Samurai de Prata Sasquatch (Heather Hudson) Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) Satânico Sauron Senhor Fantástico Sentinela She Hulk Shocker Siryn Solaris Speedball Surfista Pratiado Tempestade Thanos Thor Tocha Humana Treinador Vampira Venon Ventania Victor Mancha Visão Wolverine X-23 Xavin Megaman (Capcom) Megaman Megaman X Megaman XZ (Ashe) Megaman XZ (Grey) Protoman Reploid Padrão (Capanga) Roll Rush Zero Megas XLR (Cartoon Network) Cara Jaime Kiwa (Com Robô) Kiwa (Sem Robô) Menores do Amanhã Casca Cebol Franja Lixo M Maga As Meninas Super Poderosas (Cartoon Network) Docinho Utonium Durão Loco Explosão Loco Flozinha Utonium Fortão Loco Lindinha Utonium Macaco Loco Princesa Muita Grana Sedusa Metroid (Nintendo) Mother Brain Mother Brain v2 Samus Aran Samus Aran - Poder Total Space Pirate Miraculous: As Aventura de Ladybug Chat Noir Ladybug Mirror's Edge Heather (OC) Mitos Anansi - A Aranha Argonautas Aquiles Atalanta Hércules Jasão Odisseu Theseu Orfeu Osebo – O Leopardo de Dentes Terríveis Rainha Sherazade Mortal Kombat (Midway Games) Raiden Sub Zero Liu Kang Sindel Jade Kitana Smoke Motaro Sheeva Shang Tsung Shao Khan Ermac Baraka Stryker Nightwolf MPD Psyco (Panini Comics) Kazuhiko Amamiya Monk (USA Originals) Monk Sharona / Natalie Monster (Conrad) Sexta feira 13 - Monstros em Nós - Artigo Dr. Kenzou Tenma Johan Liebert – O Monstro Detetive Lunge Mutante Rex (Image Comics, Cartoon Network) Agente Six Rex My Little Pony (Hasbro, Discovery) Applejack Fluttershy Pink Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity Spike Twilight Sparkle N O P Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase Bianca di Angelo Charles Beckendorf Clarisse La Rue Ethan Nakamura Luke Castellan Irmãos Stoll Nico di Angelo Perseu “Percy” Jackson Rachel Elizabeth Dare Silena Beauregard Thalia Grace Zoë Nightshade Percy Jackson (OC) Criando um Olimpiano Teddy Alliance - Filho de Selene Vitória Silver - Filha de Nike Phinias And Ferb (Disney) Candance Fynn Ferb Fletcher Hans Doofenshmirtz Perry - O Ornitorrinco Phinias Fynn Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Phinias And Ferb - 2ª Dimensão (Disney) Candance Fynn Ferb Fletcher Hans Doofenshmirtz Perry - O Ornitorobô Phinias Fynn Isabela Garcia Shapiro Portal (Valve) Chell Pokemon (Nintendo) Ash Ketchum Pikachu Prince of Persia (Ubisoft) Principe da Persia Procurado (Warney) Fox Matador Professor Solomon Seltzer Prototype Alex Mercer Psych (Showtime) Gus Henry Shawn Q R Ranma ½ (JBC) Akane Tendo Genma Saotome Kodashi Kuno Mousse Ranma Saotome Ryoga Hibiki Shampoo Tatewaki Kuno Dr. Tofu Ono Ukyo Kuonji Robin Hood Frei Tuck João Pequeno Lady Marian Robert Locksley – Robin Hood/Wood Will Escarlate Modelo: Ladrão de Sherwood Modelo: Miliciano de Nottingham Robotboy (Cartoon Network) Robotboy Rocketeer Rocketeer S Sabrina - A Aprendiz de Feiticeira (ABC) Sabrina Samurai Jack (Cartoon Network) Jack Samurai X (JBC Kenshin Himura Sarah Connor Chronicles (Warney) Fem-Terminator Sakura Card Captor (Clamp) Kerberus/Kero Sakura Kinomoto Shoran Li Yue/Yukito Scooby Doo (Warney) Daphne Freddy Salsicha Scooby Doo Velma Scott Pilgrim Gêmeos Katayanagi Knives Chau Lucas Lee Matthew Patel Ramona Flores Roxy Richter Scott Pilgrim Todd Ingram Sim-Bionic Titan (Cartoon Network) Ilana Lance Octus/Newton O Titã She-ra - A Princesa do Poder (Matel) She-ra Sherlock Homes (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) Dr. Watson Sherlock Homes Slayeres (JBC) Lina Inverse Sobrenatural (Warner Channel) Anjo Caído Bobby Singer Changeling Civil Armado Colecionador de Tranqueiras Místicas Compêndio 666 - Artigo Dean Winchester Demi-Demon Estusiasta do Sobrenatural Espírito Fada Lobisomem Garra Vermelha John Winchester Possuído Sam Winchester Succubus Tattoo Zumbi Policial Sonic (Sega) Sonic – O Ouriço Tails Soul Calibur (Nanco) Taki - DemonSlayer Space Ghost (Cartoon) Space Ghost Star Trek: Nx Generation (Campanha Pessoal) Capitã Ecco Shepard Nave Auxiliar Nave S.S. Krakken Star Trek: Nx Generation Star Trek, uma visão otimista da humanidade A Iniciativa Cronos Leis e diretrizes Tenente Ian Alfa Dois Superior Takar Modelo: Cratosiano Kim do Futuro Atirador de Elite Alien Comerciante Ferengue Sensitivo da Força Star Trek: Série (Paramont) Andoriano Android/Geminidroid Betazoid Borg Cardasiano Fereng Klingon Orion Romulano Vulcano Star Wars (Lucas Arts) Ás da Aviação Caçador de Recompensas Chewbecci Senador Starkiller Steven Universe (Cartoon Network) Modelo: Gema Modelo: Híbrido Humano-Gema Ametista Connie Maheswaran Granada Pérola Rubi Safira Steven Universe T Tartarugas Ninja Destruidor Donatelo Leonardo Michelangelo Rafael Tarzan (Edgar Rice Burroughs) Tarzan The Legend Of Zelda (Nintendo) Ganon Ganon/ Ganondorf Link Zelda Tomb Raider (Eidos) Lara Croft Três Espiãs Demais (Marathon) Alexandra "Alex" Clover Ewing Samantha "Sam" Simpson U Ultraman Tiga Daigo Madoka / Ultraman Tiga Uma Robô Adolecente (Nickelodeon) Armagedroid Dr. Nora Wakeman Jenny "XJ-9" Melody Mistery "Misty" Sheldon “Concha Prateada” Smytus Vega Vexus V V de Vingança (Alan Moore) V Veronica Mars (CW Television Network) Keith Logan Mac Veronica Wallace Weevil A Vida e Aventuras de Juniper Lee (Cartoon Network) Juniper Lee Lila - a Sasquatch Ray Ray Lee Viewtiful Joe (Capcom) Alastoro Joe Junior Rachel Sylvia O Vira-latas (Disney) Vira-Lata W Walker Texas Ranger (CBS) Chuck Norris Watchmen (Warney) Comediante Coruja II Dr. Manhattan Espectral II Ozymandias Rorschach Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego Carmen Sandiego W.i.t.c.h. (Disney) Cornélia Elyon Hay Lin Irma Orube Taranee Will Winx Club (Rainbow) Bloom Daphne Flora Layla Musa Roxy Stella Tecna X Y Yin Yang Yo! (Disney) Yang Yin Yo Yuyu Hakusho (JBC) Botan Bui Genkai Hiei Karasu Kuabara Kurama Toguro (Irmão mais Novo) Toguro (Irmão mais Velho) Yushuki Z Zorro Zorro